Combustion processes, such as those used in process fired heaters, boilers, and the like, are used extensively throughout multiple industries for heating, vaporizing, or thermal cracking of various process fluids. Operation and maintenance of these combustion processes is challenging because incomplete or variable combustion can result in product variability, thermal stress on the equipment, environmental threats, and, if severe, unit explosions.